Chris Co.
Chris Company/Corporation, founded, owned and operated by the Dark Mage Lord Shadow Chris, is currently the universe's biggest and most influential company formed since the dawn of business. Because there is no exact date for when that exactly was, those who are and are not apart of this company have little idea as to when the birth of the company was. Concept and Creation In the real world, Chris Co. does not exist, but creator ShadowChris and friends decided to take a simple joke about a company that owns all other companies to the next level. This is the reason that some of user Blastion's characters have worked for or continue to work for Chris Co. History Chris Co. was founded by the one and only Dark Mage Lord Shadow Chris. As one of the most powerful beings in all the universe, Lord Chris felt it necessary to use that power to eliminate most of his competition through buying them out and making extraordinary business decisions. This plan is genius because he could easily control his enemies through what they buy, sell and exchange, to which after purchasing every corporation possible, everything is now supplied through Chris Co. Few industries escape the greedy hands of the Dark Mage, as they are either too small to notice or not important enough to matter. Any business that does not comply with their new ruler will be eliminated or run into the ground by their competition (which will immediately be purchased, if not owned already). Chris prefers to keep his business to himself and his trusted companions, Xero and Gearic. Other than the fact that Chris just buys things he wants to have, there isn't too much known about the company. Mission Statement, Motto, and Policies Mostly, Chris makes these up as he goes, often changing his mind or forgetting he implements certain attributes to his company. Appearances In Media Hidden Feelings Chris Co. plays a huge role in Hidden Feelings (the comic - both 2009 version and the remake) as it is where Lord Chris creates rocket filled with a powerful love enhancement chemical/mixture that detonates upon impact. Gearic oversees manufacturing of said rocket, but Chris is responsible for the personal distribution (or simply kicking it across space). UNU Chris Co. is also mentioned several times in the story and is even visited for the attack on X-17. The first time it is mentioned is when Chris withdraws an insulting calculator, causing him to be mad at his own invention. The second time, the UNU physically goes to X-17 to stop the New Matter invasion. Taking place largely inside of Castle (Lord Chris' headquarters for both doing business and residency), the New Matter quickly discover all of Chris' special brand technology and use it to hold back Wrath, Kane, Aqua and Zeta's Data. They also unleash the NMDX, an X-17 secret weapon that Chris himself created based on the New Matter (therefore sharing all of their powers and properties) and kept it locked away in his Castle for keeps. Neon, the God of Randomness, is also locked away in Castle, and teases Chris after he is set free. Additionally, the Old Matter Gun, personally invented by Chris, is seen for the first time and proves to be a very valuable weapon for the UNU to have. Trivia *Lord Chris forgets nearly everything he's created for Chris Co. **In Hidden Feelings, Chris forgot he created the rocket containing the special love potion and accidentally kicked it in Conger Fee's direction (even though it was after 15 years). **In UNU, Chris forgets how he contained Neon and that he even had the NMDX. *Chris is also known for forgetting his own laws from time to time. Example: When his polls were down, Chris once made a law turning the word for "bad" into "Chris," resulting in people saying "Our king is really Chris." The people rebelled by saying "Our king is so not good." So Chris turned the word for "good" into "Chris" as well. He soon later forgot and found it weird that everything was Chris. *Chris is currently at war with words. Category:Teams Category:Chris Co.